Stackable connector systems are needed in many situations in the design and construction of electronic equipment involving printed wiring boards or printed circuit boards. In this kind of construction, it is important that the system provide sound electrical connections which also have the mechanical properties necessary to provide a sound structure. It is also important to be able to connect many contacts together in a single operation.